The Lunch
by wsinclaire
Summary: Susan Ivanova is desperately trying to talk herself out of attending a lunch. Will Commander Sinclair learn the truth behind her refusal to go, and what will he make of it?


A spontaneous little piece to make you guys smile, written today in memory of Michael O'Hare who passed away this weekend.

I hope you enjoy.

Please leave reviews if you like.

WS

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; these characters belong to Babylon 5, I own nothing.

Pairing: Susan Ivanova/ Jeffrey Sinclair; Ivanova/Winters implied

Please note, if the concept of two women in love offends you, please do not read.

WS

"Look. Commander. I can't. Please. Not today." Taking very long strides to keep up with him, Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova followed Commander Sinclair down the corridor.

"Well, unfortunately it is today."

"Commander, I can't, I just... can't," she said again, and Sinclair didn't offer her as much as a sideways glance.

" Why the hell are they hosting an Ambassador's Lunch, anyway?" Ivanova asked.

"I don't know, I guess they are trying to bring the different races together and develop a culture of understanding and peaceful co-existence, bla bla, oh, hell, what does it matter anyway, Susan, it's a free lunch."

"With all due respect Sir, but there's no such thing as a free lunch."

Sinclair finally acknowledged her with his eyes.

"True, but anyway, as I said, it doesn't matter, you _are_ going."

"Yes, it matters, Commander, and no, I won't, you know how I feel about Psi Corps," Ivanova was almost running now, desperately waving her arms around as she spoke. "And why would you assign me of all people to go to this, this...thing?"

"It's a lunch, and you are the second in command at this station, and I am telling you to go. I can't, I have a meeting. And, " Sinclair quickly added, before Ivanova could open her mouth in protest again, "Lieutenant Commander, Miss Winters will be the only telepath present, and she is not exactly the devil incarnate. And who knows, there might even be nice food, God knows these people know how to fund themselves."

"Well, I am not going," Ivanova said simply.

"Unfortunately this isn't up for negotiations, Lieutenant Commander."

"But you don't understand."

"Susan!" Sinclair stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards her, his arms stretched out to the side.

"I don't have time for this. What's the matter with you? I swear, I will give you a direct order in a minute, and I really don't want to do that; because of a lunch...it's ridiculous."

"Okay," Ivanova folded her hands, stood up straight, cleared her throat and contemplated her words.

"May I speak with you in private?" she finally asked.

The Commander looked left and right down the deserted corridor, and held out his arms again.

"Susan, what's the matter with you?"

"Okay," she started and looked at the wall just behind Sinclair's left ear. "Yesterday I met with Miss Winters, and..." she stopped, let out a lung full of air, and took another breath.

"And what, you killed her?" Sinclair laughed.

"No, not exactly. I...we..., and it wasn't exactly planned, but..., and..."

Sinclair's brain tried to follow the trail of nonsense coming out of Ivanova's mouth, his eyes focusing on her lips, trying to read any sort of meaning into her words, but he could only shake his head at her.

"And this morning I just left, and I haven't...and we...," Ivanova finished her rant, and was looking at her feet.

Suddenly it dawned on him.

"No!" he boomed down the corridor, and Ivanova tried to shush him with an evil glare.

"You didn't," he whispered, now terribly intrigued.

Ivanova avoided his eyes and nodded.

" I had no idea you two were...close," he said.

"Well, we... weren't," Ivanova said, and she couldn't help a smile creep across her face. Talia, Talia, Talia.

"Lieutenant Commander, leave it with me," Sinclair said, put a hand on her shoulder, and gave it a good squeeze.

Ivanova rolled her eyes, unsure if she was rolling them at herself or at his reaction, but she knew this was the best piece of gossip anyone had offered the Commander in a long time, and she already wished she hadn't said anything. She would not ever hear the end of this.

"I will go and sleep, beg your pardon, that was you," he joked, "I will go and _lunch_ with the enemy, if you take my meeting at 1300," he clapped his hands and rubbed his palms together, "Today just got a whole lot more interesting," he chuckled.

This one he hadn't seen coming, and he could not wait to face Talia Winters later knowing this precious little secret. He almost wished she would try to scan him, because that moment would be priceless, it would be glorious, it would be one of the highlights of his career.


End file.
